


Chasing The Sun

by RealityinSpace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff and Angst, Gabe fell in love real fast, Gérard and Amélie are in love, Gérard is the sass master, Jack Morrison is a hot mess, M/M, Magic Is a Thing, Overuse of cute nicknames, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, everyone is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityinSpace/pseuds/RealityinSpace
Summary: In a desperate attempt to keep old magic alive Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are arranged to be married. Gabriel never thought his life would come to having to be arranged into a marriage. However those beautiful blue eyes are changing his mind about the situation.(Arranged Marriage AU with a twist)





	1. Emotional Turmoil

   Gabriel Reyes had always been a free spirit. He had done his services to his country. Fought in the war. Came home with his fair share of stories and demons. But things were different now. He had been able to live quite nicely for the last few years. The bachelor lifestyle suited him well and he never had to expect much. His magic was in tune and he went to regular checkups to check on it as it was mandated.

 

However, all that came crashing down on a rainy Sunday afternoon at his parent’s house. An arranged marriage contract sat on the table in front of him. He could barely hear the words his mama was saying. He had been set up with some man from Indiana. A country bumpkin, of all things! His abuéla reached over and smacked his arm. “Gabriel! Listen to your mama when she talks.” She spoke in a stern yet ever so teasing manner. Everyone said Gabriel got his sass from his abuéla and he happened to agree. Gabriel straightened his posture and nodded.

 

His mama lifted an eyebrow before speaking again. “His name is Jack and he seems like such a sweet young man. Very formal over the phone, even calling me ma’am... Unlike someone I know.” She teased. Ok, so maybe Gabriel got his sass from his whole family. Gabriel rolled his eyes, grinning softly before looking back at the paper. “Mama, he’s a hick from Indiana.” His abuéla smacked his arm again and Gabriel looked at her in mock pain. “Gabriel, we chose what suited you best. Both of you have combat experience and are both are suited for a meld.”   


Right, melding. When two mages meld, they give in to each other and become a single part of the universe. In that time, a child can be formed and brought into the world. In the last decade or so, the act of melding had changed drastically to many, and the magic was slowly fading with it. He groaned, leaning back in his chair. It would be easy to just up and leave, but it would break his mama and abuéla’s heart if he did. His eyes wandered back to the paper.

 

Jack Morrison. 29 years old and just coming off a tour. Held the title of ‘Commander’ in a special ops team, much like Gabriel himself. His description made him sound so... plain. Just a man from the corn fields. There was no picture of him, his mama saying she wanted to keep that a surprise, but she said Jack was indeed a very handsome young man. According to them, the Morrison family had agreed to have Jack move to California and had gone ahead and gotten him a condo until a proper ‘family’ home could be settled on. All the plans made Gabriel’s head spin. He was engaged to some man he had never met and would be meeting him in two days. It was a lot to take in.

 

After being taken about to get ‘cleaned up’ as his mama put it, he crumbled onto his old couch with a fresh haircut and yelled into the cushions until his throat hurt. After he finished his hissy fit, he grabbed his phone and began to type out a text to his best friend.

(To: Frenchie) My mama and abuéla set me up with a guy. As in an arranged marriage. Please come end me while I can still make choices for myself.

(From: Frenchie) Ah Gabriel, no need to feel down. I’m sure your family would not steer you wrong, and if all else fails Amélie and I will whisk you away to our summer home and hide you there.

(To: Frenchie) I’d rather not be in the same house as you two. You two are so grossly in love it sickens me.

(From: Frenchie) My dear Amélie is such a lovely woman. She could crush my head between her thighs and I would die happy.

(To: Frenchie) Gross man. Keep that kinky shit to yourself.

(From: Frenchie) In all seriousness Gabriel take a breather and relax. If it’s not meant to be it won’t happen at least meet the darling you got set up with.   


Gabriel sent back a flurry of emojis before placing his phone on the charger. He looked around his apartment. He’d have to get used to having another person around him now. There goes his privacy. He was dreading every second of this and it was really killing his vibe. He turned on the tv to drown out his own thoughts and settled on a mindless soap opera, already letting the whole engagement drift from his thoughts.

 

The next two days flew by and he had honestly forgotten his fiancé was showing up. He was awoken by a loud knocking on his front door and a flurry of Spanish. Gabriel grunted and got up and opened the front door to see his mother. She quickly entered and began to speak rapidly about how Jack would be there soon and how Gabriel looked like a mess and needed to get ready. He was pushed into the bathroom to shower while his mother went through his clothes. This was really happening. Today he was going to meet the man he was to marry. It made his head throb. The rest of the preparation included trimming up his facial hair and letting his mother dress him into a nice pair of jeans and a red v neck, which she said made him look more appealing. After a small squabble on how wavy his hair should look, they took the drive over to her house to wait for Jack and his parents to arrive.

 

An hour or so later there was knock on the front door and his mother quickly headed to the door and opened it. She exchanged hellos with the Morrison’s before ushering them inside. Gabriel quickly stood up from his place on the couch and politely introduced himself to Mr. and Mrs. Morrison. The big moment was here, and Jack’s mother pulled him forward to meet Gabriel.

 

 If Gabriel could bend the laws of time he would have in that moment. The first thing he noticed about Jack Morrison were his eyes. A bright shade of cerulean blue looked at him and Gabriel felt almost drawn into them. The second thing he noticed about Jack Morrison was how golden his hair was and how soft it looked. Fighting the urge to run his fingers through it he blinked a few times and held his hand out. “Name’s Gabriel.” He managed to say in an even tone. Thank god he had even managed that he did not need to make a fool of himself right now. Jack took his hand and they shook. “Jack Morrison…it’s uh, nice to meet you.”  


Even his voice was nice. Gabriel had not been prepared for this at all. He could feel his mothers gaze on him with a ‘I told you so’ look and he cursed her internally for being right. After a few moments of silence, his mother thankfully stepped in and offered a sit down to talk. They all settled at the Reyes dining room table. Gabriel found himself stealing glances at Jack the whole time they conversed using those glances to study the other. His eyes still stood out the most about him. Blue eyes that you could just see the magic inside. It occurred to him he didn’t even know what kind of magic Jack had. On paper it mentioned he was talented in ‘warmer’ magic but that left it open to so many possibilities.  Whatever it was he found it didn’t really matter.

 

Towards the end of their first chat, Gabe made a sarcastic comment about something his mother said, and Jack laughed. It wasn’t a loud laugh or anything that would be considered even unique but that laugh made Gabriel’s heart thud hard in his chest.

 

He was so fucked.


	2. Lost in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first impressions and what goes on in his head.

            Jack Morrison had found being a soldier to be rewarding and an easy mold to fit into. Getting the promotion to commander in his time had been a stepping stone. He was able assess a battlefield and make tactical decisions that brought his squad to victory. He wanted to be military for life after living such a boring life on the farm in Indiana. He was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and many claimed he ‘shined brighter than the sun’.

 

However, that was all changing as he stepped out of the family truck. He was back home at the farm, and currently getting the hugs of a lifetime from his mother and father, who were thrilled with his return. It had taken some time, but Jack had finally relented to his parent’s requests to come home and see them. It wasn’t as though he disliked seeing them, he simply felt to on edge when there was nothing to do. The farm was a reminder of long summer days and old memories.

 

Once inside the old home, he was greeted with a large supper and he felt himself settle in to a familiar feeling of comfort that he could only get from his home environment. It was easy to relax, surrounded by warmth and laughter. He had forgotten how much he missed this, and even mentally smacked himself for not keeping in better contact with his parents.

 

“Jack, your mother and I would like to talk to you about something. And I know this is us being the imposing parents, but it’s quite serious.” His father finally spoke up after placing his fork down. Jack lifted an eyebrow and slowly lowered his fork, looking between the two. His mother took a soft breath and pulled out some paperwork. “Jackie sweetie we found someone for you. It is the perfect meld and well…we really want to keep our magic alive,” She said and pushed the papers over. He slowly took them and stared.

 

Gabriel Reyes. 30 years old and formerly in the military. Was a commander and left on honorable terms. He had an impressive resume for a marriage candidate. There was no picture however and he looked up with a cocked eyebrow. “You arranged a marriage for me?” he asked, his voice calm and collected despite his internal screaming. His parents exchanged glances and then nodded. He calmly set the papers down and then stood up. “I need some air,” He said before walking out onto the porch and taking a seat on the old rocking chair.

 

The sun had finally set over the horizon, leaving the porch light to illuminate his surroundings. He took a long breath and leaned back. Arranged marriage? It made his head spin. He understood that magic had been changing, and keeping old traditions and certain magic alive was becoming more difficult. Jack himself was a user of a rarer magic, and it was dying out rapidly. He ran a hand through his hair and let out an annoyed groan. He wanted to up and tear that contract to pieces and tell his parents to not meddle in his life like that, but he knew it would break their hearts. He knew they would have slaved over finding someone he would like and be compatible with. It wasn’t something they would do on a whim. The front door opened, and his mother stepped out and walked over and took a seat next to him.

 

It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up. “I know this isn’t what you wanted but we just…. well, we're nervous about the future and what will happen. The world's view on magic is changing, and we just want you to be secure. I know this is a shock, but could you at least meet Gabriel? If he truly isn’t good for you, we can annul the arrangement,” She said and leaned over taking his hand. The gesture was warm, and he felt his chest tighten.

 

He really couldn’t stay angry with them. He looked over and gave her a small smile. “Just a shock Ma, yeah I’ll meet him at least,” He said, giving her hand a soft squeeze. Her eyes sparkled, and she leaned over and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you, Jackie,” She murmured. After the hug broke off, she leaned back with a smile. “Do you want some pie? I made some before you got home and it’s all set to be eaten. I suggest you grab a slice quick because you know your father, he’ll eat the whole thing before we can do anything about it.” Her words were lighter now and easier. He smiled and nodded heading back inside to hopefully grab a slice before his father consumed the whole thing.

 

 

The plane ride to California was uneventful. He zoned out to a movie and even managed to get some sleep. The first thing he took note of stepping off the plane was how much more humid the weather felt in California. Nothing like the dry weather of Indiana. Everyone in California also seemed so much more colorful. Everyone had such a different kind of energy here, and it pulsed more vibrantly then his home town did. They got their rental car and headed to the condo they had gotten for Jack to stay in while he was in California. The condo was already furnished, and was located in a lovely part of the downtown area with a view of the ocean. How his parents had managed such a thing was beyond him. They got him settled before getting back in the rental and driving over the Reyes household. His stomach was doing flip flops and he had to take several breaths to calm himself.

 

When they arrived, he took in the home. It looked well taken care of and had a spark of life about it. His first impression of Mrs. Reyes was she was a lovely woman with a warm smile. He was quickly brought into the house and brought in front of the one he was engaged to.

 

Gabriel Reyes was unlike anyone he had ever met. He felt different then anyone he had ever met in his life. His warm brown eyes stared at him and he felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He could barely get words out as he shook the others hand. Gabriel’s own magic felt right when it touched his skin. It wrapped around his and sent the smallest of messages of safety and calm to his system. Gabriel Reyes felt right.

 

Once they moved into the kitchen, he felt this strange aura of calm come over him. Gabriel had a smooth voice and he was enchanting to listen to. He even found himself laughing when the other made a sarcastic comment. He didn’t know if this was love at first sight, but damn he wanted to get to know this man better.

 

As he was set to leave they exchanged phone numbers to be able to talk more. An offer for a coffee meetup had Jack almost wishing it was the next day already. Once back in the car his mother looked back at him with a rather large smile. “Do you like him, Jackie?” she asked with hope in her voice. Jack mulled over his words for a moment. “He seems really nice mum.” He said carefully. She lit up brighter than the sun itself and beamed at him. “Oh, Jackie I’m so happy! Ah, you two were in sync the moment you were in the same room! I could feel the spark.” She spoke with more enthusiasm then she had in a long time. It was a rare sight to see her so excited.

 

Back at the condo, he got settled and said goodbye to his parents, who had insisted on staying somewhere else, claiming it was a much-needed vacation for them as well. Once alone, he felt strange. It had been a long time since he had so much space to himself. He had gotten use to the military lifestyle and its shortcomings. Now he was given all this space, and it set off all the signals in his head to make sure he was safe. He had to take several breaths to calm himself, to remember that this wasn’t a war zone and that he was in a secure building. He managed to set up his laptop on the wifi and settled on his bed watching sappy old romance movies. His go-to for when he needed to relax and forget the world’s nonsense.

 

After some time, he heard a ding from his phone and he picked it up, seeing a text.

 

[From: Gabriel] Looking forward to tomorrow.

He stared at the message for a minute mulling over the pleasant feeling settling in his chest.

[To: Gabriel] As am I.

 

If this was love, then he was looking forward to what would come next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give a look into Jack's head and let you all see his side. He's also a hot mess and well this fic is pretty much gonna be two hot messes fall in love. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and if you wanna message me you can at realityinspace.tumblr.com


	3. Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure i don't know what slow burn means. But I am sure I want these dorks to be in love already.
> 
> ALSO this fic has some art that inspired me. 
> 
> http://daddyschlongleg.tumblr.com/post/167667196740/i-was-in-the-mood-for-some-r76-c-can-be-a-really
> 
> This picture inspired the looks for Gabe and Jack in this fic and you should totally go give this artist some love they are amazing.

As dawn broke, Jack awoke with a start. The sunlight kissed his skin softly, like a silent whisper saying everything was alright and he had no reason to worry. He took several deep breaths before steadying himself and letting the sun’s warmth sink into his skin before finally getting up and taking a long hot shower to get ready for the day.

 

It was his first ‘date’ with Gabriel and he was, admittedly, very nervous. The last time he had been on a date was in high school, and it hadn’t gone all that well. The shower took up more of his time than needed and he stood in front of his closet, looking at his clothes. It was just a coffee date, so no need to dress too fancy. He still ended up throwing several different shirt and pants combinations all over his bed in an attempt to find something suitable. He finally settled on a pair of jeans with some rips in them and a white v neck t-shirt. He stared at himself, feeling ridiculous that he was fretting over this like a teenager. He finally took a deep breath, grabbed his phone and wallet, and headed out.

 

Upon reaching the café, he spotted Gabriel already sitting at a table in the corner. Just seeing him there made his heart beat faster. Gabriel in the sun's gentle glow was like a piece of art that should be treasured. He gulped and grabbed a drink before walking over.

 

“Hey, sorry if I’m a little late,” he said while taking a seat. Gabriel smiled lazily and sipped his drink. “It's fine, I'm just early….you look good.” The way Gabriel spoke made Jack shiver. He quickly sipped his coffee. It was easy to slip into conversation with each other. It felt smooth and natural.

 

Jack paused for a moment. He hadn’t felt this comfortable talking to someone in a long time. Especially not someone new. He finished his drink before opening his mouth again.

 

“So what kind of magic does your family have that managed to get something arranged?” he asked. Gabriel leaned back, rubbing his chin for a moment before speaking. “My family's got some pretty unique stuff. We can touch souls, in a way. Always got told we could eat them way back when. Honestly I think it's a bunch of nonsense, but I can become what you'd call a wraith. I can turn to smoke, move about, get places others normally can’t.... and a few other cool things, but I'd like to keep you on edge,” he said with a soft chuckle.

 

Jack had found himself on the edge of his seat. He had never heard of someone being able to do such a thing. It sounded amazing, and definitely something worth preserving. He sat back with a small smile playing at his lips.

 

“You really are a ray of sunshine.”

 

Jack looked at Gabe when the words fell from the other man’s lips, a soft blush spreading on both of their faces. Jack could feel his heart pounding hard. It was like something had changed in those few moments that made him feel so in tune with the other, like suddenly it all made sense.

 

The sound around them suddenly faded and Gabe’s expression changed in an instant. The explosion that followed knocked them out of their chairs. Jack crashed into another table and was quick to get up and see what the hell had just happened.

 

Outside the small coffee shop, two individuals were going at each other with all the magical ability they could muster. He quickly looked to find Gabe slowly getting his bearings. He moved over to him, placed a hand on the side of his head, and breathed out slowly. His hand heated up and the cuts and bruises on Gabe’s face faded away.

The look on Gabe’s face said it all. It was something he use to see but this time it was different. Gabe took his hand and whispered, “Ray of damn sunshine,” before promptly passing out. Jack checked over him, making sure he was alright before standing up and looking around. The rest of the shop's patrons seemed to be more scared than injured. He looked back to the two fighting and then moved faster than he had in a long time. The older male had the younger in a choke hold and was attempting to suffocate him. Jack rushed between them and managed to seperate them, but the older man was in a rage and fired some form of magical energy at Jack, causing him to jump back.   
  
“Stop. I don’t want to fight you,” he said, holding a hand out as a peace offering. The other male did not seem to care, and fired again, causing Jack to side step to avoid it. “I gave you a choice,” he said softly. When the man fired again, he held up his hand and the street got warmer. A barrier formed quickly in front of him and easily took the damage. The barrier crackled with waves of heat before he pulled it back into his hand, letting it flow through his core. He was burning and shined brightly on the street. He held the sun in his hand, and fired back with more intensity than the other could muster. The man was knocked back and quickly rendered unconscious.

 

He let his hand drop and he breathed out slowly as the magic faded away. He was not longer engulfed by its rays. The loud sound of police sirens caught his ears and he turned, seeing the cars pull up. He moved over to the younger man and knelt down, beginning to heal his wounds. His healing may not be up to par with actual dedicated healing magic but he could do the basics.

 

After some time, he was reunited with Gabe, who was sitting on a bench, looking no worse for wear. Gabe looked up as he approached and stood. He seemed to pause before opening his mouth. “So, solar magic? Never seen anything like that before. Gotta admit, it was a sight to behold,” Gabe chuckled. Jack flushed and smiled a bit. It was quiet for a moment before Gabe reached over and took Jack’s hand. “Can I walk you home at least?” he asked, his voice soft. Jack nodded with a blush.

 

The walk back to the condo was quiet, but all Jack could focus on was how Gabe’s hand felt in his. It was perfect, and the small sparks in his stomach made him feel overly nervous and excited all at once. Every now and then, they would give small squeezes, like to let the other know they were there.

 

Once at the condo, Jack turned a bit to look at Gabe who was looking flustered. He looked so cute like that. Why not add insult to injury? In a bold decision he never regretted once, he leaned in and softly kissed Gabe. It was innocent, and lasted a few moments before they parted with soft breath. Gabe’s face was more red than before and he seemed at a loss for words. “I wouldn’t mind….doing that more often,” Jack said softly. Gabe nodded furiously and managed a “Y-yeah!”

 

Jack turned and walked into the condo building, looking back and giving a small wave to a still very flustered Gabriel.

 

 

 

A ray of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual feel free to hit me up on tumblr at realityinspace.tumblr.com.
> 
> Sorry for the delay I had some speed bumps with this so I hope it's ok for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea after listening to a playlist. I would love to hear what everyone thinks!
> 
> You can reach me at realityinspace.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
